Jump Ship
by Kuroi Neko-kun
Summary: Answer to Gyuumajo's Challenge! Gojyo accidentally jumps into an alternate reality to find someone not different from himself. GojyoxSanji (from One Piece). One Shot.


**Jump Ship**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: Gojyo accidentally jumps into an alternate reality to find someone not different from himself.

Disclaimer: I do not have or share ownership to both Saiyuki and One Piece.

Warnings: YAOI!! Guy/guy relationship. Slash. –insert own version of term here-

A/N: Gyuumajo's challenge. I wrote this after we spent our nights together on MSN licking whip cream off Shanks, Luffy, Zoro and the Saiyuki boys.

Gyuumajo's Challenge: Write a Yaoi fic involving to different characters that are voiced by the same seiyuu. I picked Hirata Hiroaki.

I do realize they go OOC at a point but believe me it's better than the both of them kicking each others' ass in the whole story.

**&&&**

He was bored. It seemed that everything bore him nowadays. Women bore him. Beer only prolonged the boredom. Cigarettes existed until he could get himself a beer. It was strange because this was not him at all. He ran his hand into his red locks, untangling the follicles as he walked. _I'll turn into Sanzo if this keeps up._ He needed some change. A refreshing one, not something that could get himself killed. And he needed to get laid. He sighed. So many things… He stopped at his tracks.

"Where in hell am I?" he pondered aloud. His red eyes searched for some bearing but all he found was trees, trees and more trees. _I can't be too off track to the inn, am I?_ Great, his thoughts had got him lost. He hated being lost. That usually meant no sex, no beer and his remaining cigarettes had to be rationed. _Shit… What could be worse than this? Shit! Shit! Shit!_ He pointed his middle finger to the sky.

"Fuck you! Why can't you give me something better than this hellhole?!" Almost instantly, his answer came. Sha Gojyo was engulfed in a bright light before disappearing.

**&&&**

In another time, place and alternate world, a young blonde chef was wishing that he was not in this world at all. He was ultimately in love and loathing with a person who cares none of him. And he just wished he could disappear into thin air. The only satisfaction he got was pelting the man's intellect with insults. That only resulted in the only contact he had with that man in public. _Damn you Zoro!! Why do you have to be so goddamned sexy?! Just why couldn't you put your shirt on when you're training?! Why did you force yourself on me when I was totally drunk?! Damn, I feel like shit, thanks to you, seaweed head!! I HATE YOU, RORONOA ZORO!!_ Sanji was so vexed with his obsessive attraction with the swordsman that he had not realized that the said person was behind him.

"You going to glare the eggs till it cook?" Zoro asked, smirking. Sanji froze for a second, gripping on the utensil in his hand. He relaxed and turned to Zoro.

"It doesn't take long for me to glare at your brain to make it cook…" he retorted with the same smirk. Zoro gripped his arms then and bit at the chef's neck.

"Oh, someone's feisty today," Zoro whispered in his ear before nibbling at it. Sanji just bit his lip, determined not to moan. He was already on the verge of self-hate. He did not need Zoro making him feel like a dirty slut. The sounds of Luffy shouting about food made Zoro push away from him. "Same place tonight, cook," he muttered before walking off. If Sanji was a weaker man, he would have cried but he swallowed the welling lump at his throat and placed a smile on his face when the rest of the crew stepped in. As he finished his work and quickly ate his dinner, he wished he was somewhere else. _No, somewhere better…_

**&&&**

Night had fallen and Sanji lay awake in his hammock, not able to sleep. It was going to be another one of the nights where he spent his watch time in the crow's nest, bent down while Zoro fucked the hell out of him. In some way, he enjoyed it but it never meant anything to Zoro and that hurt.

"A fuck's a fuck," he said when Sanji brought up the word 'relationship' to the green-haired swordsman. _And nothing more…_Tears threatened to surface but he beat them down to nothing but a lump in his throat. He got up and wore his jacket. _Maybe I shouldn't even be here… Man, I just wish there was a better place than this…_ He looked up to the crow's nest where he spotted the tuffs of green. He sighed. Before he could come close to the nest, a light overwhelmed him.

"What the?" Sanji mumbled before he felt himself being sucked into a void.

**&&&**

He expected his landing to be painful but it was rather springy. The blonde found himself lying on a rather comfortable and large mattress. He spent a few moments enjoying its comforts before a voice broke his serenity.

"What the hell? Who the fuck are you?!" Sanji sat up and was found staring at a red-haired man with piercing red eyes. He got up, posing for a fight.

"Does it matter?" he muttered. His eyes never left the man. But instead of showing some signs of warning, the man stood there bewildered.

"You sound just like me," he muttered before shaking his head," Look, I don't want to fight so keep your battle aura to yourself. Maybe you can help me find a way out." Sanji blinked, now taking notice of his surroundings. It was definitely a bedroom. But he noticed there was no door or windows in the room at all. There was only a box of cigarettes and lighters and a bar stocked with the finest liquor. To Sanji, he was in heaven.

"Where am I?" he asked. The man looked at him before shouldering his odd-looking weapon. _Where did THAT come from?_ Before the chef could ponder into the thought, the man replied.

"I don't know. Kinda dropped in the way you did," he answered," I've been working to get my ass out of here but nothing worked. Maybe you could help me break down this wall." Getting the idea, Sanji twirled at performed his strongest kick, aiming it at the wall. He swore he heard his bones cracking when it contacted. "Whoa…" the man muttered as he grabbed Sanji by the waist, forcing him to sit on the bed. "Sorry about that. I thought you had some sort of weapon…" He had taken off Sanji's shoe and checked the foot. "Ah… It'll swell. Just don't move… I know there's an icepack somewhere…" Sanji watched him go, touched by the kindness he portrayed. Whoever that man was, he was glad that he met the guy.

"Sanji," he said. The man looked at him. "My name's Sanji."

"Sha Gojyo. Just call me Gojyo." Sanji smiled at him.

**&&&**

"Kanzeon Bosatsu," went the ever worried counterpart that was Jiroshin," Is it wise to mess with the alternaties?" The goddess sniffed a flower before looking into her lotus pond. There was the reflection of the two boys and she hoped it turned out better than she planned.

"Jiroshin, stop worrying. This will be fun, I promise."

"Oh, you'll do anything now that your porn collection was confiscated…" Jiroshin muttered.

"Oi, oi…"

**&&&**

"Man, I'm not good at this," Gojyo muttered as he wrapped his bandanna tightly around Sanji's leg. The chef tried not to wince. Usually, at this point, he would have smacked the man for hurting him and gave him a thing or two about delicacy but Sanji was already on the breaking point of pain. Any act of kindness from another man brought some sort of comfort. He felt human again. Once the redhead was done, he looked at Sanji. "I don't think we should try breaking out of here again just yet. It's not like I didn't wish for something better. I guess with you as company, it won't be that bad," the redhead said, winking. Sanji gave him a look before smiling.

"Yeah…" The blonde reached for a cigarette and lit it before offering some to his new friend. Gojyo took one graciously.

"My favorite cigarette, stocked beer and far away from that darn monkey and that trigger happy monk, this is heaven, if you ask me," Gojyo said before taking a puff from the cancer stick. Sanji gave him a look.

"Are you living through hell too?"

"Sanji, you don't know what hell is like until you spent your time with my so-called companions," Gojyo said, taking two beers out of the fridge. He tossed one to the boy. "And because of them, my life was draining. I got bored of actually living… And I was turning into that blonde freak with a personality disorder. I needed an out. I cursed the gods and ended up here…" Sanji was now staring at him with slightly confusion but at the same time he understood.

"You definitely need to place yourself in my shoes," he muttered, draining his beer," If I get a bellie for every girl that turned me down, I'd probably be the richest chef in all time! And the only girl I love, care and really was serious about doesn't feel the same way, I just let it pass. And I fell hard for a guy who takes complete advantage of my situation and fucks me like a…" Sanji's anger seeped into his heart. He had kept it in for so long that he could not care anymore. He crushed the can in his hand so hard that Gojyo was certain it was made of putty. But he knew that the issues of his young friend far exceeded his own. And he understood how it felt to feel completely… used. He stepped up to Sanji and placed a hand on his head, like his brother used to do. Sanji did not understand why but he let his tears stream down his face. Somehow that action alone unlocked his emotions. After awhile, he stopped and was about to wipe the last traces of his tears when Gojyo did so with his thumb.

"It's really alright to cry, you know…" he said," It's not healthy if you kept it lumped up in your heart. In the end, you'll just end up… in pain." The blonde chef thought that was really poetic.

"I-I…" Sanji stopped himself from stammering. _God… I'm acting like a teenage girl… Why is my heart beating so fast? Am I falling for a guy who I just met? Gods, how pathetic can I get? _

"Sanji?" The boy avoided looking into Gojyo's eyes.

"I need sleep…" said the chef, heading to the bed. He shrugged off his jacket, took off his tie and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Gojyo watched him as the shirt slid off his body. There he saw the scars, both from fights and his battles of lust. It made his blood boil to see something so tragic happen to such a beautiful man… Gojyo stopped his thoughts, sensing where this was headed. _Come on, it was the same thing with Hakkai… It will never work, Gojyo… Let's not kid around here._ He tired not to laugh. It was then Sanji spoke.

"Um… Gojyo… can you…" That edged shyness could make anybody want to take advantage of the boy. But he was sure Sanji could kick his butt if he wanted to. Maybe that connection they made was the reason he was going all shy. _Right… maybe… And maybe I'll fuck the guy for kicks too…_ Gojyo thought sarcastically.

"What is it, Sanji?" he asked.

"Um… can you sleep… by me?" he asked sheepishly. Gojyo sighed before putting out his cigarette and taking his shirt off. He climbed onto the bed and turned to Sanji.

"Happy now."

"Not really…" Sanji muttered, getting his old self back in place. Gojyo let out another sigh.

"You know, up till now, I've complained about having a guy on my bed…"

"Up till now?"

"Yeah… You know, now I believe that there is always another side of me. If I never met you then I never realized that I've been through worse shit than what I'm in now. And you'll come to realize that too, Sanji," Gojyo explained," You remind me of me a lot."

"Right… I guess falling in love with a guy is part of the category?" Gojyo gave a faint smile.

"Pretty much…" Sanji smiled at him.

"Maybe I did get something better, in the end…" the blonde chef mumbled. Gojyo gave him a look. Before he knew it the boy pressed his lips against his own. Gojyo gasped. The boy's hand had already moved to his belt buckle, removing the leather from the hook. _Horny kid… he couldn't wait just a little more… _He gasped again. Sanji had apparently found his 'joystick'.

"Sanji…" he muttered. Sanji's fingers began to move along the lines of his sensitive joint. "Stop that…"

**&&&**

"Oh… looks like it's going to get really interesting now," the Goddess of Mercy thought as she looked down on the two.

"Kanzeon Bosatsu…" Jiroshin muttered, shaking his head.

**&&&**

As much as he tried to ignore the fact that he had done what he had done, Gojyo lay flat on the bed, completely exhausted. Collapsing on him was Sanji, who was panting from their little 'exercise'. The blonde had a smile on his face. A smile of true happiness. That made Gojyo smile back. He wanted this. He was not forced to do this but he wanted to give something away to him. Gojyo understood his actions. He bent down to kiss the boy on the forehead. _I would have done the same…_

**&&&**

"That was boring…" Kanzeon said as she tossed her flower aside. She expected more from that couple. She sighed. "Maybe next time, I should get Sanzo and another guy… just for kicks…"

"Kanzeon Bosatsu!! Can we just get them back to their proper alternaties?!" Jiroshin shouted, his paranoia kicking in.

"Okay, okay…"

**&&&**

"Here," Sanji passed him his jacket," Keep this." Gojyo looked at it before taking it. He draped it over his shoulders. He liked it a lot and he figured Sanji did too.

"Thanks." The boy smiled. Gojyo reached out and kissed him again.

"I wonder if we'll ever get out of here…" Sanji said as he fell in Gojyo's arms.

"I don't want to…" Gojyo found himself saying, slightly surprised at his own words. That received him a kiss. As soon as Sanji broke off, light engulfed the both of them.

"No…" Sanji said.

"Shit… not now…" Gojyo said before they were sucked into a void.

**&&&**

He landed on both feet, wincing slightly from his hurt one. Sanji looked around to find himself on the Going Merry again. He looked about, searching for any sign of the redhead. There was none. _Gojyo__… where are you?_ A voice broke his train of thoughts.

"Oi, where have you been?" He looked up to see the green haired swordsman crossing his arms across his chest. Sanji lit a cigarette before deliberately taking a slow time to answer. He just wanted to see how agitated this man could get. After a few minutes, Zoro turned to him again.

"Where have you been?" he repeated.

"Does it matter?" the blonde answered before turning away. He smirked at the thought. _Always wanted to do that… Thanks Gojyo…_ Soon enough, Nami stepped out from her room and found Sanji.

"Sanji-kun, where's your jacket?"

"I gave it to someone special," he answered in a heartbeat before heading towards the kitchen. _Until we meet again, Sha Gojyo…_

**&&&**

"Gojyo!!" the familiar shout just snapped him awake. He groaned as his head spun. Gojyo did not attempt to lift his head up. But he managed to open his eyes, finding himself in the inn that they had stopped at. He searched for any signs of Sanji but all he found was his three companions. _Sanji__ Where the fuck are you?_

"Ah, you're awake…" Hakkai said, smiling casually at him.

"How did I get here?" he asked.

"Well, we went looking for you when you didn't show up in the morning. Goku suggested we look for you," Hakkai explained.

"Betcha Sanzo said I wasn't worth the trouble…"

"Actually he got a message from Kanzeon saying that you are…"

"Strange bitch…" Gojyo muttered, smiling slightly.

"When we found you, you were covered in this." Hakkai took out a familiar looking jacket.

"Sanji," the redhead muttered.

"Who?" Gojyo realized that it was going to be hard to explain to Hakkai of his past experience with the younger man.

"Nothing…" he muttered, turning to the side," I want some rest. Tell that monkey boy that I said thanks."

"Okay then… I'll leave you alone," Hakkai said. Once he was sure Hakkai was gone he picked up the blazer and wore it. _Sanji__… Thanks… For everything…_ He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**&&&**

**_Okay that stank a lot. I'm sure of the flames about now. Please be kind and gentle. I break easily._**


End file.
